Dark Ariana Grande
Dark Ariana Grande is an alternate, more evil form of Ariana Grande. Emergence of Dark Ariana We knew that Mavis Beacon was bound to attack Ariana sooner or later, especially as Ariana Grande refused to acknowledge any possibility of Mavis taking over Miley Cyrus' body, and thus saw fit to ignore any necessary precautions against a future attack of Mavis Beacon. For one thing, Ariana should have disconnected herself from her twitter, Facebook, and the internet in general if she did take the threat of Mavis Beacon seriously. On the fateful date of October 31, 2013, Halloween, Ariana foolishly sent her Togekiss to deliver a basket of golden chocolates to Max, who was recovering in Hospital International Corp. While she was alone in her mansion, Mavis Beacon attacked her while she was surfing her Facebook account, in this way hacking her account to call herself a prostitute and take a cheap shot at Miley. While, Ariana woke up the next morning knowing that she didn't write these comments willfully, she did not realize that the Mavis devil was already in her head. As the days continued, Ariana's personality began to transform worse and worse. Recorded Misconducts and Negative BehaviorEdit Due to Mavis Beacon, is apparent that Ariana has changed, and the public is starting to take notice. Since her transformation into Dark Ariana, she has gotten herself into a lot of trouble with the authorities. * From the massive success of Yours Truly ''topping the national Billboard Charts, Ariana Grande has officially made a name for herself and has swam into the mainstream of music America. Though she had no idea that Mavis Beacon secretly helped her out by brainwashing numerous cities in California to buy her music. Mavis Beacon only wants to make Ariana famous, because she wants her puppet Dark Ariana to begin spreading her influence just like the declining Britney Bitch. Thus, Dark Ariana is now very conceited and swelled about her recent success that she begins to mistreat her fans and talk trash like a B-class Bitch. * Dark Ariana comes off extremely fake to her audiences, especially by the fact that she is acting cute and innocent all the time on camera and is acting rather slutty outside. Her fakeness is also emphasized when she got plastic surgery and went on extreme diet to make herself look like the ''Malibu Barbie ''Doll from the sixties. * Dark Ariana is accused of going back and forth between Jai Brooks and Nathan Sykes. While all of us don't give a shit about her ill-conceived relationships, we have to acknowledge that the stupid-ass country thinks highly of celebrity relationships and thus that adds a dark mark on Dark Ariana's record. * Dark Ariana has become rather lost with her head, as she has made it clear she's defending worthless shitheads like Bieber or stripping skanks like Miley Cyrus. Please, that Bieber kiss must have roasted her brain or something, because this is an absolute stupid thing she's doing defending those selfish, inconsiderate, wild, tasteless, untalented wastes of shit. * Dark Ariana has allegedly been attacked by various bug Pokémon when her ''Nature Expedition ''ended up lost in the Viridian Forest. She has since ordered that the entire forest be burnt down, and has attracted extremely negative reception from P.E.T.A., conservationalists, and environmentalists. * Dark Ariana was caught on camera trying to attack a Porygon Z. The police had to save her from Porygon Z's Hyper Beams, and she has sinced been accused of poor-decision making skills, a side-effect of being close to Mavis Beacon. * Dark Ariana has been giving away infected Mavis Beacon Touch Typing Programs at her concert signings, essentially spreading the Mavis Plague all over her Arianator superfans. * Dark Ariana has made several business transactions with the local black maket to get her hands on some hacking devices and parts so she can make the Mavis Beacon 3.0 Advanced Plus Program''that Mavis Beacon commanded her to built. * Dark Ariana attempted to drive under intoxication after spending a night chugging booze in Las Vegas on New Year's Eve. She was pulled over by the first traffic stop and was assigned a DUI violation, the paparazzi hounded to get her arrest on video-tape. * Dark Ariana was spotted in the Las Vegas Strip on Christmas Eve providing "services" to Mario and Luigi, Link served as a witness at to the police and provided details about an alleged scandal between all three. This alleged scandal seems to have a negative backlash on Ariana in the pop charts. * Dark Ariana was accused of hiring Ganondorf as a hitman to KILL the paparazzi herd that was following her. Ganondorf has sinced been arrested and is now under interrogation, although he continues to refuse speaking even under torture. * Dark Ariana was caught on video-tape stealing luxury fur coats and jewelry from the New York Macy's Department Store Center. She was stopped and handcuffed when she attempted to run off with thousands of dollars worth of merchandise. * Dark Ariana was attending midnight sessions with the infamous Los Angeles Mismaguis Gang so she could learn the illegal Perish Song and a bunch of other homicidal attacks. * Dark Ariana publically called-out Darkrai on National Television. Cressellia's recent hospitalization has been linked to her, as she was trying to protect Dark Ariana from Darkrai after Dark Ariana purposely provoked verbal attack. * Dark Ariana was chased out of Lake Acuity in a highly publicized case during her visit to the Sinnoh Region, as she was accused by local authorities of being an agent of Team Galactic trying to capture Uxie who was sleeping at the Lake Acuity Cave. * During her visit to Snowpoint City, Dark Ariana was stopped when she attempted to enter the Snowpoint Temple by Candice the gym leader. Later, when the Regigigas Statue was mysteriously stolen, Dark Ariana was arrested and charged as a suspect. At her testimony hearing, Dark Ariana screamed that "Snowpoint City was filled with some of the lowest shit-life she has ever seen and it was a full displeasure for her to come visit this snow-buried shitty-town filled with fuckers!" * Dark Ariana was jailed for 3 days after she was suspected as a Pokémon Poacher for sneaking into the Pastoria Safari Zone without her 30 Safari Balls and without paying the 500 dollar fee. * Dark Ariana was due to perform at the Hearthome City Grand Festival, but she thought she was performing as a singer, not as a Pokémon Coordinator with her Togekiss. The Sinnoh people has since called her a "confused dumb-liitle chickhead." * Dark Ariana was stuck on the Sinnoh dockline for days, because she did not pay for her trip back to America. * From her disastrous Sinnoh vacation, Dark Ariana has publically denounced all the people of Sinnoh on CNN Live, calling them "sluts, whores, faggots, bastards, bitches, fuckers, hussies, and many other bad names", her verbal insults against the people of Sinnoh has sinced garnered her some international hate-clubs. * The people from the Hoenn region, especially the citizens of Fortree City who grew up as fans of Mariah Carey have criticized Dark Ariana's Yours Truly ''album for sounding like a total poor-man's ripoff of Mariah Carey. * Dark Ariana made the headlines after she was caught on tape making out with the cool and hot Sunyshore City Gym Leader Volkner. * Dark Ariana was caught drinking in Harmony City, a city which has laws banning alcohol, drugs, and guns. * Dark Ariana was marooned on Dante's Freezer for one day after her cruise was attacked by Spyro the Dragon. She was arrested after trying to kill Sparx the Dragonfly for revenge. As the ghouls on the island did not attack her, she was also suspected of leading the ghouls against Spyro, though this was denounced after Spyro the Dragon rescused Volteer. * Dark Ariana put the entire city of Fourside in Earthbound under technological dependence by hacking into Giygas' database and installing a ''Marcus 2.5 Database Firecracker under Mavis Beacon's instruction. She was arrested and held at the Fourside prison for months before the U.S. bailed her out to make music. As you can clearly see, Dark Ariana is getting herself into more and more trouble each day. Fortunately, there is still a glimmer of hope. Unlike Adam the Eunuch, Dark Ariana is not dead. Her soul is still here, but its been corrupted and tampered with by Mavis Beacon. Therefore, if someone can expel Mavis' influence from Dark Ariana, her soul can be saved and she will return to the Ariana Grande we all know and adore again. So far, Max has vowed to save Dark Ariana after he awoke from his injuries, but he can't really do anything. Somebody Please... Please... save her! Trivia * she finds normal phases dirty * she hates Master Roshi for some reason * she got her little ass beat by Broly Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Alternate Forms of Characters